


Here, I'll Lend You A Hand

by littlefirefly31



Series: Kink/Request Fics [43]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 00:27:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2793131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: How about where Jensen masturbates after a long day or something and wants to release, and Jared catches him (either before or after his orgasm)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here, I'll Lend You A Hand

**Author's Note:**

> look guys! i posted!!

**Prompt** : How about where Jensen masturbates after a long day or something and wants to release, and Jared catches him (either before or after his orgasm)

 

Jensen was exhausted and worn out. He’d been on his feet from 5 am and he just wanted to collapse and snuggle with his boyfriend. But Jared was still out and Jensen felt halfway to sleep now. But it would be awesome if Jared was here. He could picture Jared’s happy smile and big dimples, and his tiny, loving kisses on Jensen’s body and the warm kisses on his lips. Jared’s big hands would caress his body and hold him close.

Despite his exhaustion, Jensen found himself getting hard. Jared just had that effect on him. He was so lucky to have Jared as a boyfriend. His dick seemed to agree.

Jensen had been aching all day. Maybe now he could finally get some relief. He shimmied out of his pants and threw them on the ground. His tie landed on top of it and then his shirt followed. He fumbled around on the nightstand until he could grab the lube. He squirted some onto his palm and wrapped his hand around his dick.

Jensen moaned. It was awesome. His hand moved easily up his dick and on every other stroke he ran a nail across his slit. He imagined it was Jared’s hand tugging on the heated flesh and he let himself get lost in the feeling. It was the first time he’d received real pleasure all day and Jensen let go of all the stress that fell on his shoulders.

The only thing that would make this better if his boyfriend was here. He’d love to have Jared’s voice whispering in his ear, telling Jensen how hot he was and how much he wanted to fuck Jensen’s mouth. Jensen’s mouth watered. He could picture the heady flavor of Jared’s cock on his tongue, and he imagined relaxing his gag reflex so Jared could shove his cock all the way down to the base. Jensen’s hand would stroke Jared’s balls with one hand and his other could pull on his dick.

Jensen’s hips jerked. He wanted to come, but he wanted to draw it out more. He wanted to savor the feeling until the very last moment. He sucked a finger into his mouth and got it wet before creeping it behind his balls and against his hole. He played with his pucker for a little bit, rubbing his nail across and pushing the tip of his finger it without pressing his entire finger in. His other hand kept rubbing across his dick.

Jensen’s head lolled back onto the pillow and panted. Precome mixed with lube and his hand was slippery with the mixture. It felt heavenly on his dick, however, moving up and down without any uncomfortable, dry chafing.

Jensen heart a soft padding and then a muted gasp. He became aware of a large figure in the doorway silhouetted by the hallway light. His first thought was intruder, but the man’s stance screamed lust and there was only one man that tall and muscled. “Hi, Jay.”

Jared strolled into the room, shucking his clothes as he went. “What a sight to come home to.”

Jensen rolled his hips. “Wanna help?”

“You want my hand, Jen?” Jared purred. “Or maybe my mouth?”

Jensen gasped but kept his hand moving. “Please.”

Jared stuck his fingers in Jensen’s mouth. “Get ‘em wet.”

Jensen eagerly sucked around the digits until they were sloppy wet. Jared’s eyes were blown wide with lust and Jensen twirled his tongue around his fingers to feel Jared’s hard cock twitch against his thigh. Jensen’s eyes twinkled with amusement and in retribution, Jared wiggled his fingers up Jensen’s ass and sought out his prostate. Jensen gasped and pushed his ass down on Jared’s hand. Jared’s chest rumbled with an amused chuckle and he pushed Jensen’s hand off his cock.  

Jensen whined. “Noo, Jay-.”   
“Shh,” Jared crooned. He scissored his fingers inside Jensen and placed the lightest kiss on his lips. “I’ll get you there, just like I always do.”

Jensen squirmed, thinking of all the other times Jared had brought him close to orgasm only to hold him off into the last minute. It was cruel, but the feeling was damn good. “Hurry.”

“Okay, baby.” Jared hands slowly jacked Jensen’s cock. The feeling was just as wonderful as Jensen’s mind had created, and so much more wonderful than his own hand. He made embarrassing keening noises under Jared while his magical hand pulled on his cock.

“I’m gonna—Jay, I’m so close-,” Jensen panted.

“Come on, sweetheart,” Jared urged. “Come for me.”

Jensen cried Jared’s name and then spilled over his hand. It was so nice, after this entirely too long day, to have an incredible orgasm at the hand of his beautiful boyfriend. “Thank you, Jared.”

Jared snuggled close to Jensen. “Long day?”   
“You have no idea.” He smiled at Jared. “It’s better now, though.”   
Jared smiled and his huge dimples lit up Jensen’s heart. Yeah, Jared could always make it better.

 


End file.
